Bridge to Terabithia 2: Welcome to Paris
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Leslie's dead ? and Jess is too ? NAAAH, She, Jess and Ms.Edmunds left New Zealand for Paris in France! and nobody will ever know!
1. Chapter one : The Aristobrats

Terabithia 2 : Welcome to Paris

Chapter One : The Aristobrats

*WARNING* This is just a comedic-sequel of that drama/fantasy film **, i'm not looking for any coying anything of hurting other fans,** **…**

Okay, so…this was the apparent end and Jess finally accepted what happened in the movie/book…

His sis was just crowned queen of Terabithia…

Some hours later, in the night, Jess quitted the house discretely, and goes to an abandoned VW van,

He knocks on the back-doors when a similar voice ask :

« What's the password ? » « Annasophia Robb »

The voice opened the doors, Jess grabs…Leslie's hand !

« Leslie ! »

« You're late, Terabithia King »

«Sorry, that was supper…

Good to see ya Leslie »

Indeed, Leslie's death was faked, she and Jess made it up to get freed of everything (parents, school...etc)

« Have you finished with your dummy Jess?»

« Yep, tommorow, everyone will gone « aaargh ! Jess's dead too oh my gosh ! » by the way, where will we go for our new life ?»

« Paris »

« Capital of France ? »

« Yep… Les Champs Elysées, La tour Eiffel… »

« And the aristocats…right ? »

The two kids laugh as they prepare for their trip…

Meanwhile, at Mrs Edmunds's

The phone rang and…

« Hello ?»

Leslie says « That's us boss… we're ready ! »

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter two : Leslie Je-ne-sais-quoi

Terabithia 2 : Welcome to Paris

Chapter Two : Leslie Je-ne-sais-quoi

In the plane, Jess and Leslie are listening some…

« oooooooooooo champs élysées… oooooooooooo champs élyséeeees ! au soleil ! Sous la pluie ! À midi ! Ou à minuit ! Il y aura tout ce que vous voudrez, o champs élysééés ! ! »

on their walkman when…

Ms Edmunds

Allright, allright kids, THAT'S ENOUGH ! NOT ANOTHER WORD !

Jess

Relax…we just wanna have some little fun ! like you !

Ms Edmunds

You're gonna have fun in Paris !

Why don't you just…take a break ?!

Leslie

We are…

« oooooooooooo champs élysées… oooooooooooo champs élyséeeees ! … »

Ms Edmunds: (facepalm)

Then, in the plane, an old lady goes scolding ….

« Pardon me madam, could you tell your kids to stop singing Joe Dassin and SHUT UP ? »

« They aren't my kids…»

Leslie, incommoded by the granny's presence says :

« yes mommy, we shut up, like the crazy hag woman said… »

« why you little…. »

A grandpa interposes himself…

« (to that crazy hag woman) calm down Adélaïde, they're just kids… (to our heroes) excuse my wife, she is a little bit sensitive…»

Jess and Ms Edmunds stares at Leslie…

« what ? »

Outside the Paris Airport, the Kids and their music teacher are discussing quietly about the passeports…

« someone's gonna recognize me ! we should have put wigs and voilà ! »

« we're ok with the passeports but why calling me Katniss ? »

« i love Hunger Games, especially peeta… »

« cut it out kids ! we don't have time ! i got english lessons at the goblins ! do hurry ! »

The trio run for the metro but Adelaide follows them….

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter three : As seen on TV

Terabithia 2 : Welcome to Paris

Chapt3r Three : As seen on TV

In New Zealand, in Jess's family house, morosity, sadness and mayhem are taking the lead…

Ellie, Brenda (jesse's older sisters)and their parents are crying a river, while May Belle is watching TV

« i can't believe Jess died…like his girlfriend…. What was her name ?»

« Bessie…Berk, or something… »

« Leslie… Leslie Burke….»

May Belle « HEY ! QUIET ! « KUWTH » is STARTING ! shut the hell…. »

Suddenly on TV…

Presentator « Good evening, i'm Jennifer Lopez, and unfortunately…tonight, your favorite show, Keeping up with the Kardashians, is replaced by a documentary about Elvis Presley, the king of rock that passed away more than 20 years a… »

Jess Sr./T-1000 ? « allright, that's enough ! I can't take this anymore ! »

(zapp)

(Bridge to Terabithia) « Your friend Leslie Died… »

(zapp)

(The Lion King) « Long Live the King ! »

(zapp)

(Bambi) « your mother can't be with you anymore… »

(zapp)

(Cars 2) « you…will find the 2nd agent…and kill him »

Jess Sr./T-1000 ? (leave) « I'm gonna be sick !»

In Paris

Leslie, Jess and are dressed as parisians, at the Galeries Lafayette…where a new shop is just opened…

Evrything sounds good until a crowd of journalists come…

TV host « Sacrebleu ! Des nouveaux clients ! Vous devez pas être d'ici vous !(to Leslie)

 **[•REC]** Jeune fille avez-vous visité le nouveau magasin qui vient d'ouvrir ? »

Jess to Leslie « she's talking to you, say something….come on….say… « Je m'appelle Katniss » Come on… »

Leslie « I'm not gonna say that ! »

TV host « QUOI ? ahhhh you are inglishe ! so, have you visitid ze niou shop dat opened in dat gallerie»

Jess «(bad british accent) yes indeed, we visited, and tha was super amazing and super shiny!…. »

« i think we better go…bye ! »

(To the kids)

« what the heck's wrong with you kids ? your parents are gonna see you !»

Jess « No danger Ms…. »

Leslie « we're dead… they can't find us….»

As they're leaving the galleries, Adelaïde, (the old lady from the plane) is still following them…

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. Chapter four : WHO ARE THOSE KIDS ?

Terabithia 2 : Welcome to Paris

Chapter Four : who are those kids ?

In a flat in Paris, Jess and Leslie are watching in the iphone « t2 : judgement day » in french with the T-1000…

Jess « i love french films… »

Leslie « hey look, it's your dad ! But he's naked ! »

Jess « very funny… »

Leslie « by the way, i'm sorry for what happened yesterday at the galleries…. »

Jess « That wasn't your fault… frenchies are so…. »

Leslie « i know… »

Jess « want some gum ? »

Leslie « no thank you… »

Meanwhile, at the Aarons's, Jess Sr. is watching Bridge to Terabithia, the scene where the father tells his son about the boy's friend demise….and cry….

Mom « Sweetheart, what'cha doin' ? »

Jess Sr. « Nothing… (turns off) i just….watch the galleries lafayette website….for my lil'honey whompuss May-Belle's birthday…. »

Mom « Yeah, right…then….why is your « Jess Aarons » toy here ? »

Jess Sr. « THAT'S NOT A TOY ! THAT'S AN ACTION FIGURE ! »

Mom « what action it does ? »

Jess Sr. « he talks ! » He presses the head « daddy, is she going to hell ? »

Mom « wow ! may i keep it ? »

Jess Sr. « hey ! that's mine ! you're gonna break it… »

Jess's dad accidentally press the play button to an interview on the galleries lafayette website and…

Interview :

TV host « Sacrebleu ! Des nouveaux clients ! Vous devez pas être d'ici vous !(to Leslie)

Jeune fille avez-vous visité le nouveau magasin qui vient d'ouvrir ? »

NOOO ! THIS CANNOT BE ! To be continued…


	5. Chapter five : François

Terabithia 2.5

Chapter Five : François

After they saw the interview, Jess's parents have decided to hire François Latouffue, a private detective who lived in paris…and who was Jess's Mom's boyfriend in high school to track the kids from the interview…!

François « sau, wat canaille dou for you ? (French accent) »

Jess Sr. « listen up buttercup…our son apparently died from drowning, like his friend Leslie… »

François « Leslie ? »

Jess Sr. « yeah…and yesterday, we just saw an interview in Paris, and we saw that non-dress girl leslie with that son of a motherless goat ! »

His wife slaps him

Jess Sr. « sorry…(to François) i'll show ya… »

(interview)

TV host « Sacrebleu ! Des nouveaux clients ! Vous devez pas être d'ici vous !(to Leslie)

Jeune fille avez-vous visité le nouveau magasin qui vient d'ouvrir ? »

François « hey ! the girl is the same actress who plays…that blonde brat from « Charlie and the chocolate factory»..non ? i love that act…»

Jess Sr. « Zip it French-boy ! we called you for bringing Leslie and Jess back to us, so Jr. Can be grounded for the next 365 days ! »

May-Belle apprears

May-Belle « i'm not a French-boy ! »

François « waouh ! you are sau cioute ! what ize your naime ? »

Mom « Honey, weren't you supposed to be in bed ? »

May-Belle « in bed ? it's 5 pm… »

Mom « oh yeah, right… May-Belle, this is François, François, May-Belle»

François « Enchanté… »

Jess Sr. « (pushes François) go to your room dear… »

May-Belle « Jess is dead ! and you guys know it ! he can't appear in a damned interview…»

Jess Sr. « you better watch your tongue young lady…. »

Mom « Honey, go… »

May-Belle « eat my shorts »

Mom « what was that ? »

May-Belle « EAT-MY-SHORTS »

Mom « don't mess with the bull young lady…you'll get the horns… »

May-Belle « you two are despicable… »

As May-Belle leaves, François is engaged…

WILL HE TRACK JESS AND LESLIE ?

To be continued….


	6. Chapter six : City of Love, n'est-ce-pas

Terabithia 2.6

Chapter Six : City of Love, n'est-ce-pas ?

In new zealand…

Those two jerks Scott and Gary who haunted Jess's Nightmares for too long get attacked by…

? « Take this! »

When the boys get a serious damage….

? « Where are Jess and Leslie ?… »

Scott « They're dead! Don't cha know tha… »

BLAM!

(Scott gets shot….)

? « anyway, he didn't existed on the novel… (to Gary) And now pee-wee, for the last time…Where are Jess and Leslie ?… »

Gary « don't know! »

BLAM!

(Gary gets shot too….)

Meanwhile, in Paris Airport, François finds out in his 2cv, that someone is in his suitcase….

François « welle watte have wi hireu….watte are you douhingue? »

BLAM!

? « Hehehehehe….Zip it French-boy ! »

François's killer calls his partner in crime…

? «yeah, I've just arrived…meet me at the Eiffel tower… then we'll take good care of you know who… Hehehehehe »

Meanwhile, Jess and Leslie are waiting for Ms Edmunds in her flat, when…

« Allright Kids…be ready! Tonight is the night! »

The trio is face to the Eiffel tower by night….Leslie's listening…

"Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night And we call it bella notte…."

"Wrong film Leslie"

"But it's Disney, right…and we were in a Disney movie…"

"Right…"

"And in every Disney movie, the hero never dies and always gets the girl…"

"Right…WHAT? The hero never….what about in …. What was that?"

"What, what?"

" I was looking for the name of a movie…some dramatic-fantasy movie with that gal who plays that blonde brat from « Charlie and the chocolate factory»…"

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off ?"

"no…that was a more recent movie….made from a book…."

"I'm sorry Leslie but I don't know…what about you miss Edm…"

Jess and Leslie find Miss Edmunds dead…Jess soon saw a red light on Leslie's head….

"Get down!"

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM! (someone shoot at the kids with a sniper…)

"phew..thanks for saving me Jess…"

"I had to… I didn't want you to finish like the girl in Bridge to Terabithia…"

"OOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHH! Bridge to Terabithia! (kisses Jess) that was the name of that…oh my goodness JESS!LOOK OUT…"

(Adélaïde and her leader shoot at the kids with snipers…)

May-Belle "YOU'RE HISTORY !"

Jess "why MAY BELLE! What a surprise…."

May-Belle (shoots Adélaïde)"Thanks, but I don't need you anymore…(point a gun at Jess and Leslie) You LIARS ! How can you do that to us! So, from the start, that was an act!I'll make you pay for this!"

Jess "it was her idea! (winks at Leslie) Faking death and going to Paris…"

Leslie "No! He's the criminal mastermind! He told me to fake death so he can write a story about my demise and sold the movie rights to Gábor Csupó!"

Jess "what ?"

May-Belle "movie rights? I've got to be in that film!"

Jess and Leslie "NOW!"

After an epic catfight… Jess and Leslie are meeting a man dressed as a director named Gabor Csupo who ask them…

"greetings kids, I'm looking for actors for a dramatic fantasy movie which is an adaptation of a book…"


	7. Chapter seven : 10 years later

...Ten years later, Jess totally lost contact with Leslie, we don't know why…

He lives in Paris as a pizza deliver and gained a perfect french accent and handle…one night…

(The bell rings)

"Oui ?"

"Domino's pizza m"dame!"

The door opens…

"Leslie! What'cha doing here ? It's me! Jess! Your pal! Remember ?"

"Jess ? What Jess ?"

"you know….Jess… Jess Aarons…We faked our death together as kid…"

"OH YEAH! I remember you! Ohmygodness! JESS!"

"LESLIE!"

The two friends reunites and hugs…


	8. long time no see

"You…didn't leave…"

"I did…but I came back for a friend's birthday party…"

"so what do you do ?"

"I'm a novelist…just like my parents…"

"they found ya ?"

"nope…ye know what ? I'm Isabelle Rouque…"

"so you're the one that wrote " _Confessions of a Mid-Age Reality Warper_ " and " _King Terrien_ " ?"

"yep, that's me pal…"

"I'm your biggest fan! I got all the tomes of " _King Terrien_ ", from 1 to 15!"

"and one dedicated 16th…I'll release it next week…"

Jess's POV

OMG


	9. Chapter eight : 1985 Jess

Leslie-Awwwww Jess…

I can't believe we found each other again…

Jess-yeah…

Leslie-where were you all this time already?

Jess-this is difficult to explain Leslie…actually…

While Jess was talking, an Acadiane charges at the two friends…almost crush 'em…

Then, two thugs sprayed chloroform on Jess and Leslie…

Later…

Leslie woke up…

Leslie-hey…what the….where am I ?

She sees Jess lying on the ground…

Leslie-Oh Noooooo! Jess! Googly bear! No time to sleep Terabithia King, wake up!

Tell me you're not dead…. Tell me you're not dead…please…

As Leslie was about to cry…

Jess-Hi Leslie…

Leslie (Scared) -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (kicks Jess) YOU'RE NOT JESS! YOU'RE A FREAKING ZOMBIE! HE'S A FREAKING ZOMBIE!

Jess-It's allright Leslie, It's allright…I'm alive….

Leslie-You're not dead ?

Jess-I totally got ya! You should have seen your face!

Leslie-ooooooh You lying cockroach!

Jess-that was for the whoopee cushion in French Class!

The two kids laugh when suddenly the door of the Acadiane opens…a man in pajamas scolds Jess and Leslie…

-Hey quiet! I'm trying to get to sleep! It's 1 am!

Leslie- He started it!

Jess-WE started it…

-Leslie, I don't care about who started it, and Jess, SHUUT UUUUUUUP!

Leslie-you know us?

Jess-who are you by the way?

Leslie-Let us go you…you kidnapper!

1985 Jess- Kidnapper? No…you're not kids anymore…oh, I almost forgot….let me introduce, I'm Jess Aarons…THE Jess Aarons…

2007 Jess-no, there's only one Jess Aarons: ME ! no, wait a sec…you mean, you're Jess Aarons, the Jess from…

2007 Leslie- …the 1985 film for television ?

1985 Jess- exactly!


	10. What's wrong with this dude ?

1985 Jess-My mission is to keep your mind open…and to make you people, you know…just grow up….you guys thought like kids for 10 years since you started living "à la française"…

2007 Jess shoots at 1985 Jess with an AK-47…but the oldest Jess was stronger than his "double"…

2007 Jess- run Leslie! I'll take care of him…

But 2007 Leslie escape with her Jess…

2007 Leslie-What is wrong with you dude?

1985 Jess- he's not my 80's double…he's an impostor and a sicko!…he's…

2007 Leslie-I remember now Jess…I remember why we haven't seen each other for years! You're becoming paranoid and…I can't stand it!

1985 Jess- speaking of years…how can you forget the rules?

2007 Leslie-what rules?

1985 Jess- the girl dies in the novel and the film so…why not on the 2007 movie…on your movie, Leslie was supposed to Kick the buck…where did they go?…

The two kids escape…

Leslie-you were right…that guy is completely nuts!

Jess-I told you he was a sicko…


	11. Chapter nine : It

At Leslie's "Funeral'…

Everyone was sad…

Jess and Miss Edmunds (RIP) were faking sadness while Leslie was observing them while laughing…

Jess, Leslie and Ms Edmunds's plan was working but Jess noticed something weird…

It came from Leslie's grandmother's denture,

It was actually come kind of "It"…

A creature coming from the sewers whose hobby was to kill children…

Jess managed to protect himself and his team quickly as possible…

There was no doubt: the creature was back in Paris…

Sacrebleu!

2007: It's awakening

2007 again: Jess confronts the creature for the 1st time…

2008: Jess and Leslie never saw each other until now…

2009: It took the shape of "Barricade" to get rid of Jess…(failed)

2012: It turned into Vanessa Hudgens to seduce Jess and eat him…(failed)

2017: It's Back…

Jess had nightmares about the creature but one thing was sure…

Leslie and him were safe…

By the way, where is she ?

"Hi Jess,

I discovered your 80's double has a passion for epic fantasy, he asked me to come in a role play game for my next "King Terrin" tome…

Toodles

Leslie"

Jess- oh man…


	12. Leslie's fed up

At Charles Degaulle airport, '85 Jess was waiting for Leslie who went to the girl's bathroom…

Where Leslie got attacked by a giant toilet bowl…

Fortunately, ('85 Jess's older sister and cyborg reconverted accomplice) came to rescue Leslie…

Jess found Leslie…

2007 Jess- ah! Leslie! I'm glad this maniac didn't kill…

2007 Leslie- don't speak to me, ever…

2007 Jess- why?

2007 Leslie- We should never have that plan! … 10 years ago, Maybelle tried to kill us instead of playing with my barbies…

2007 Jess- speaking of Maybelle, that's not…

2007 Leslie- and now, a police car crashed you, a toilet bowl and your eighties double attempted to kill me! This means…you bring bad luck….

2007 Jess- where are you going Leslie ?

2007 Leslie- Marseille! Where I should have been! Taxi!

A white taxi arrive, the driver was smiling at Leslie with his Marseille colored T-Shirt…

Driver- what's your destination mademoiselle ?

2007 Leslie- Marseille!

Driver- that's my way! What about your friend ?

2007 Leslie- That's not my friend…

2007 Jess- Leslie…

Driver- that's weird…I thought that… (his phone's wallpaper is the poster of "Bridge to Terabithia")

2007 Leslie- go…

Driver- on est partis!Fasten your seatbelt …

…and get ready for takeoff!

The taxi was supercharged car, as the driver drives, the car accelerates…

At Porte Dauphine, a van (which reminded Leslie something familiar…) stopped the driver…

Driver- Sacrebleu! What is he doing?

(To the van driver) eh toi, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Leslie's mom- Leslie! It has been a long time!

Leslie- mom?

Leslie's mom- yes…you're alive! That's a miracle! Lying to your mom ? how can you do that to us ?

Leslie- Jess started it!

Leslie's mom- I don't care, you're coming home with me this minute! I don't want to miss The Walking Dead at AMC…

Leslie- very well…if that's what you…HOLD ON A SECOND! My parents NEVER watch television! You're not my mom! Who are you ?

Leslie's mom was actually the creature that was tracking down Jess!

It morphs and kidnaps Leslie…

Driver- houlala…Emilien would never believe me…


	13. Chapter ten : 1985 Jess

Meanwhile, in Paris…

Jess's POV

"This is the end folks…try to impress girls and what do you get?

Nothing…

This is that '85 Jess's fault…

But Leslie was right…

We were supposed to have fun in Paris, not to hide…

But nothing was more dangerous than Maybelle…or rather…

WHAT ?"

2007 Jess- is she…'85…Miss Edmunds?

1985 Jess- yes… (to '85 Miss Edmunds) sweetheart, that's…me, but from the Disney adaptation with…the girl in "Charlie and the chocolate factory"… Jess…that's my wife…

1985 Ms Edmunds- Enchantée….

2007 Jess- is that your girlfriend?

1985 Jess- sure it is… do you remembered that in the book Jess…

2007 Jess- Oh yes right….Jess has a crush on his teacher that's why he didn't invited Leslie…

1985 Jess- speaking of Leslie, I saw her with a little girl that looks like your sis at the Eiffel Tower…

2007 Jess immediately understand…

"WHERE DID THEY GO?"


	14. Final Chapter

As "Maybelle" took Leslie Hostage

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaah….Paris…

What a beautiful view…GAME OVER LESLIE!

Instead of drowning yourself from reality to Terabithia, you'll drown yourself in the seine!

Totally cool, n'est-ce pas ?"

Leslie- I don't understand…you have my Barbies!

Maybelle/the creature- yes… but I could have the role of my life…

2007 Jess arrives…

2007 Jess-yeah…being… the main protagonist of the book… the 1985 film, the 2007 film…

Maybelle- yeah…

2007 Jess-unfortunately you are…the princess of Terabithia…

Maybelle morphs into…

"I am not Maybelle! I'm Max! Max Russel Aarons! This time, there will be no more escape… farewell Jess… I could have been you…I could have been Leslie's friend! Leslie's only friend! But the author wanted me to be a puny little girl who was the sister of the hero… I've been A LITTLE GIRL since 1977 and I'm done with all that Barbie stuff!"

2007 Leslie-look, I was supposed to be a brunette in our film, but I'm blonde...

2007 Jess- and you're pretty cute as a blonde…

2007 Leslie-^^…

2007 Jess- Max, you could be the main protagonist without killing my GF you know…

In the end of the recent movie, you could have kill me as Maybelle and take my place by being the hero for the rest of the adaptations… and stay as a little girl to trap others…

Max- not bad… 1st I kill every future Jess and Leslie to come as a cute little girl…like this…

(morphs as Maybelle…) and then I'll kill you…

2007 Jess- eh regardez là! C'est pas l'actrice qui fait blanche neige quand elle était petite dans « Once upon a time »?

Max/Maybelle- What ?

What are you doing? Don't touch me! Get away from me!

And then, hundreds of little girls came to Max…

(yeah…in th 2007 movie, Maybelle looks like snow white as a kid from « Once upon a time »….)

2007 Leslie- thank you Jess… I thought I was a goner…

2007 Jess- It's allright, we're only characters in a movie… are you still in 1st place at running ?

2007 Leslie- sure, why ?…

2007 Jess- forget it, keep running…

Max- You can run, but you can't hide…and you'll not escape! You like robots?

(Morphs into Barricade…)

Take this!

Max charges into Jess and Leslie,

But the two disappears and max accidentally crashes himself into a Ford Pinto and blows up…

"What's happening Leslie…am I dead ?"

2007 Leslie- of course not…we're in a cloud… okay…actually, I'm some kind of humanoid extraterrestrial, like the twins in "race to the witch mountain"… you know…the Dwayne Johnson movie…I can teleport myself…

2007 Jess- cool…

1985 Ms Edmunds- dang it… that police dude destroyed our Pinto!

2007 Jess- you're a alien too ?

1985 Ms Edmunds - no no…I'm some kind of supergirl…

Later,

2007 Jess and Leslie married,

1985 Jess and Ms Edmunds too…

FIN


End file.
